


Such beautiful eyes you have

by chkgs (anemm)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Gender Neutral, Mention of Stalking, Mild Gore, Murder, No Beta, Obsession, Other, Psychological Manipulation, Sanity Loss, Stabbing, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemm/pseuds/chkgs
Summary: Chikage was such an important part of your life now you couldn’t even remember how it was before you met him, but something seems to have changed in him.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Such beautiful eyes you have

**Author's Note:**

> Is this self insert? Is it not? That's up to you, I just wanted to try writting something without using pronoums so this was my best attempt

You get off the train platform and rush to the exit, your work meeting had run long today and now you were late, he was probably not gonna be happy about it.

You still remember the day you met him vividly, you were just getting your morning coffee like you always did before turning into work but the buzzing of your phone distracted you making you unaware of the man in collision course with you 

\- Ah, I’m so sorry! your clothes-

\- At’s ok, it was an accident, can’t be helped.

His eyes were gentle as he picked some tissues to dry off, and didn’t show any signs of concern at the brand new brown stain on his beige coat

\- No, it really was my fault for not paying attention. isn’t there anything i can do to repay you?

\- ...Then how about you let me buy you a coffee later? one that doesn’t end up on my clothes that is. - he laughed

\- Ah, that’s…

\- A no then?

Looking at him he wasn’t really your type, but… well, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t handsome. tall, smooth green hair and grey-blue eyes that examined your reactions carefully behind his round glasses. You didn’t really feel like going but the guilt inside you spoke louder and after all, it was just one coffee you didn’t have to see him after that

\- Ok!

\- Really!?

\- Yes, i have work now but here’s my number, why don’t you send me a text later with the details?

\- Will do! then, i’ll see you later.

\- Yeah, see you.

Despite your original intent to just meet him one time you soon found yourself entranced by him and your occasional outings became more frequent. Before you knew it he was all over your life.

* * *

\- I’m home!

You hang your coat by the entrance and follow the sounds into the kitchen. his tall figure is leaning over the balcony immersed on the vegetables he’s currently cutting

\- Welcome home… you’re late.

His tone is the same as usual but you have the impression that he grips the knife a little harder, it’s probably just your imagination

\- Sorry, we had a meeting and i got held back by my boss… can you forgive me?

You hug him from behind and rest your head on his back, immediately you feel his muscles relax and a small sigh escaping his lips

\- I just worry about you.

\- But work it’s not even that far and this area is pretty safe tho? 

\- That’s not what i mean. - he sighs

\- Your boss, he’s just acts too… familiar with you, i don’t like it.

\- That’s just your imagination, he’s never done anything inappropriate you know?

He turns around in your arms and you look up at him, a mix of adoration and pitty reflected in his eyes

\- You’re far too naive sometimes. - he sighs

He takes your face into his hands, planting a gentle kiss on your lips

\- Diner is almost done, you should go get changed.

* * *

You wake up to the faint sound of the television as your only company. You must have fallen asleep during the movie you were watching together after dinner but right now he was nowhere to be seen

\- chikage?

You speak into the almost completely dark room, illuminated only by the tv and street lights, but no answer is heard. You get up and walk towards the bedroom, maybe he’d gone to bed already, but a sharp pain on your abdomen makes you still just a few steps in.

Your mind is still hazy from sleepy, but you can feel the warm liquid start to spread through you clothes before you can see it. Your body tilts forward when the knife in your stomach is abruptly pulled off, making you stumble into someone’s chest just as a second thrust comes and goes. Your hands instinctively move towards the fresh wound and it doesn’t take long for your hands to be covered in blood. 

Your eyes finally move from the dripping knife on his hand to his face, your mind still trying to make sense of it all

\- Why…

Your voice catches in your throat the moment your eyes meet, a cold shiver runs through your body. These are eyes you’ve never seen before, the emotions you were so used to nowhere to be seen, replaced only by murderous intent and an emptiness so vast it could swallow you whole.

You back off into the living room, every part of your body begging for you to run away or scream for help but you’re too bewitched by those stranger eyes to look away or mutter any sound.

He watches your every move, unconcerned of your feeble attempts to get away, you feel your feet catch on something and your back hits the carpet with a soft thud. Before you have time to process what just happened he’s already on top of you trapping you between his legs.

His hands grazes the fresh wounds faintly before they start to make their way up and wrap around your neck, squeezing softly

\- Ah, this view… how i longed to see it. As i thought you really are the most lovely with that desperate look on your face.

\- Ngh…

\- Shhh, don’t speak, this will be over soon don’t worry.

You can feel his grip tightening around your neck, you gasp for air and the lack of blood and oxygen is already making it hard to think, you feel your consciousness start to fade but something catches your attention, why…

\- I told you didn’t I? You’re far too naive sometimes, it was so easy to get into your life it almost took away all the fun.

Was this… always his intention? Just the thought of it made you feel like a rabbit being toyed by a wolf before it’s devoured. But if that was all it was, then why… why was he crying? You watched as another tear dropped on your face, his eyes were still clouded with blood lust, a wicked grin on his face, but why did he look so sad? 

You use the last of your strength to lift your hand and wipe of another tear before it rolls off, leaving a trail of blood on his cheek. Ah, so that’s how it was… you feel a sadness start to grow inside you, but you give him a faint smile and mouth the words you wish to tell him before you vanish completely:

_I’m sorry._

* * *

How long has he been sitting here for now? It feels like an eternity has gone by but it’s still dark outside so it couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours. He looks at his bloody hands for what must have been the 100th time and turns his eyes to you.

To him you’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now, covered in blood, bruised neck and blank eyes. There were still traces of your last smile on your faces, it made him feel somewhat uneasy but it was nothing he couldn’t ignore.

If he had known killing you would feel _this good_ he would have done it sooner, he wouldn’t have had to put up with that annoying act for so long. You were so easy to get close to at first (it only took a couple weeks to figure out everything about you before he approached you), from how easily you concede to him on that cafe to how fast you opened up to him. You were just so desperate that it almost put him off. Aaah, but this feeling! it was definitely worth everything.

But…

Why didn’t he feel happier then? He should be elated words and yet… No! He was only overthinking things. But the last words you left for him were still burning in his mind. “ _I’m sorry”_ why did you say that? Wasn’t he the one in a position to be apologizing? 

\- hey, why did you say that?

He stared at you hoping that somehow you would answer him, but of course you didn’t. He lifted his hand to his cheek, he could almost feel the fleeting warmth from the last place you touched. You were always so easy to understand, then why were your last actions such an enigma to him?

* * *

The first light of the morning shakes him from his restless sleep, he must have laid down next to you and fell asleep at some point. He reaches out to caress your face, a gentleness and hesitation in his touch that’s alien to him. Your skin is ice cold and burns at his fingertips.

Despite his best efforts he could not shake this emptiness and sorrow inside him, and it was now eating away at him like a starved beast. 

You’re gonna wake up soon won’t you? Ah, but it’s no good that you’re sleeping on the floor, you’ll catch a cold like this.

He lifts you up, so carefully it’s almost like you’re made out of porcelain, and places you on the bed before climbing in together with you.

Now you two can be together forever like this, can’t you? he hugs your lifeless body and chuckles

\- say, do you love me too?

**Author's Note:**

> This could be summarized as “Have you ever wanted to have the life squeezed out of you by Chikage? Well, I have.”
> 
> The title is a reference to my favorite route in hatoful boyfriend since it inspired the ending of this. If you know, you know.
> 
> if you wanna yell about chikage with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belphie_) <3


End file.
